


I Read It In A Book Once.

by KeyKeeperTomah



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKeeperTomah/pseuds/KeyKeeperTomah
Summary: Belle in an attempt to save Beast plummets into a brand new world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right after the events of the Princess and the Gypsie

The sky dark was dark as the sounds of thunder and chanting filled the castle grounds. “Stop!” Belle shouted climbing the tower her dress catching on ever splint and nail tugging at her dress; rain started soon after pooling in the hems of her dress tugging her down. Beast and Gaston continued their fight desperately throwing punches in each other’s’ general direction. The glow in the clouds above struck downward destroying Belle's footing sending the young woman plummeting to the rushing rapids below. Hitting the water with a solid thud sinking nearly to the bottom her arms flailing against the rushing mass. The river dipped downward flinging the girl into the air; Belle took a deep breath before slamming back against the rapids. The river rapids came to an end flinging Belle into the large lake the young woman managed to make her way to the surface. The sun quickly blinded her as she stumbled swimming toward the long bridge that ran the length of the lake. Her hands smacked at the stones protruding from the column heaving the dress up with her stopping to listen as two voices echoed from above.  
“You have to be cheating!” the voice carried a low tone much lower than the next.  
“Its old maid, you can’t cheat” the voice came off a bit lighter than the last; Belle pulled herself on to the railing flinging the sea soaked dress up with her. The bridge was wide with a small fire place surrounded by two tents. The shouting came from a few feet to the left sat two men sat around a small deck of cards the small won sat further away holding his cards close to his face. Belle stumbled from the rail collapsing onto the sun parched stone. “Malcolm pick a card already!” the taller man groaned falling onto his side. The small round man looked up his eyes focused on the woman laid across the bridge.  
“Bro” he mumbled dropping his cards bringing them to his mouth as he shook.  
“Don’t tell me” The tall man took a second sitting up looking over his friend’s pale expression. “That tall dragon lady back?” he asked the color starting to fade from his face.  
“No” Malcolm whispered looking between the two.  
“Malcolm so help me everything if your telling me what I want to hear” he quickly interjected shutting his eyes tight. Opening them slightly to peer over his shoulder; jumping to his feet looking toward Belle bending down to grab his sword breaking into a sprint with Malcolm trying to close the distance behind him. Falling to his knee pulling the blade from its sheath. “Malcolm what, get a blanket or something” the man shouted sending Malcolm back into a full sprint toward the tents. The man slid the blade into the fabric cutting the dress off; Malcolm rushed over tossing the blanket over both. “Calm down” He shouted pulling the cover from his head yanking the golden mess of fabric out with him.  
“Whose blanket did you grab?” the tall man asked standing up completely towering a few feet higher than the other.  
“I grabbed it from the closest tent” Malcolm divulged as he knelt to pick up the sopping piece of fabric “Is she okay?” the taller one conceded with a shrug.  
“I saw a guy do that once worked then thought it might work now” he admitted dropping to the ground crossing his legs in anticipation.  
“Was it?” Malcolm began stopping short as his friend laid his hand on his shoulder.  
“I don’t want to remember” he pleaded the younger man took the hint crossing his legs to wait.  
“But it was” his words were once again halted as the man pressed his finger to the man’s lips.  
“Not another word about it” he pulled his hand back tucking it in between his legs taking a deeper breath. His eyes closed tightly as if he was shoving something deep down in his memory’s. The sun began to set the sun soaked land began to drip cold shade across the hills finally setting across the bridge. The shift in light woke the smaller knight from his sleep; he stretched his arms wide his clinched fist slammed into the others cheek tipping him over.  
“Norman, wake up!” Malcolm leaned over pulling the cover from his shoulder. Norman yawned picking himself off the stone his eyes looked over the small still wet stone the young woman absent from the space they had left her in.  
“Malcolm where did she go?” Norman bleated out jumping to his feet letting the blanket fall to the ground. Looking toward both sides of the bridge eyeing tent bobbing; he took off leaving Malcolm to curl back up wrapping himself in small ball with the blanket.  
“Hello?” He shouted holding his sword outward the blade rattled from the handle; the tent flap opened Belle quickly made her way out. “That’s my shirt” the sword’s tip clanked on the ground causing her to jump looking back to Noman.  
“Oh sorry” she choked walking around the tent. “My name is Belle” she extended her hand offering the man small loaf of bread; quickly realizing her mistake she extends the other while retracting the bread. “sorry haven’t exactly had anything to eat” she gulped giving a slight smile to his stare.  
“Norman, this is” he began looking back to the egg off a man lying in the center of the bridge “That is Malcolm, we are magical knights for hire by any witches, wizards, fairy godmothers” he looked down to his hand counting as he listed.  
“Genie’s” Malcolm shouted with Norman counting down the word with the rest.  
“Point is we do work for people with magic” Norman gleamed proudly planting his arms to his side.  
“That sounds interesting if it can even be true” she retorted crossing her arms giving him a prove me wrong smile.  
“Well were doing a job for a large mean dragon woman now!” He rebutted watching her take a few bites before giving him the same smug grin. The tall knight’s eyes narrowed not daring to brake their contest; his hand tried desperately to slide the tip of the blade into its sheath. “She or he, not judging asked us to guard this place” he waved to the large structure at the end of the bridge behind her.  
“What’s inside something magical?” she jabbed drawing a growl from the knight.  
“Don’t know, we were told to watch the door” Norman sighed plucking a good bit of bread from Belle; the tall woman gave way to her curiosity slowly walking toward the large wooden door her fingers running across the near rusted metal. She gazed back making sure Norman had followed; the knight shuffled close behind his palm began to sweat as he leaned more on to the hilt of his sword. Belle smiled rattling the door, the bolts squeaked along with the woods loud groan tossed the young knight backwards; Belle slid against the door laughing heavily as Norman grasped his chest. “Not funny!” he hissed sliding forward back onto his feet pushing the heavy door open. The door opened to a large throne like room; the wind kicked up a good layer of dust from the floor.  
The two looked around the massive room eyeing over the many banners that hung from the ceiling. “Aurora” Norman read aloud slamming his hand across his mouth as his voice echoed through the room. “Sorry” even his whisper filled the room much to his dismay; Belle took the opposite end finding a gilded staircase untouched by dust. She stepped silently planting one foot carefully in front of the other she continued coming to a large marble door the gilded reefs around the door handles sparkled even with almost no light to be had. Belle stretched her hand forward her fingers slid around the Golden door handle; Norman slowly made his way behind her patting her shoulder.  
Belle jerked back from the door bringing her elbow to Norman’s nose; the young man flailed backwards rubbing his wounded face. She gave a sorrowful look as she turned her attention back to the door gently trying to pull the door open; the marble sat in place as if it was sealed in place. Norman gave a solemn sigh as he grasped the handle pulling with a bit more strength than Belle the hinges squeaked as the doors parted opening to a near empty room void of any furniture but a bed and a canopy that rested in the middle. A fair skinned woman slept her blonde hair fell over the bed. “Hello” Norman waved a few inches from her face.  
“I read something like this before” Belle whispered waving him in closer Norman grimaced before he leaned over the bed “see if she’s actually asleep” the young man gave an awkward stair leaning down placing his gloved hand on her shoulder taking a few seconds before he began to shake her. “Norman” Belle shouted pushing him back a few feet.  
“What, you said make sure” he shrugged the young woman’s face still held a peaceful feel as the sea of golden hair came to rest around her head. “This is just like that book” she chanted to herself as Norman looked around the room. “Hey” she waved him over again “Kiss her” Norman pulled back giving her a look of disgust.  
“No, what’s wrong with you” He grimaced turning to walk away from the bed.  
“What’s the worst that can happen, she slaps you” Belle smirked at his frown.  
“Not going to happen” he reaffirmed crossing his arms in protest “You do it” he demanded giving a sly response Belle looked around the room.  
“Should I?” she asked giving a slightly confused look to which he returned a shrug.  
“Try it” he waved her on the two trading glances of uncertainty; Belle took a deep breath before lowering her head her hazel eyes studied the young woman’s features before shooting back up.  
“You’re going next if this doesn’t work” Belle waited until he nodded in agreement “And turn around” she waited for the young knight to turn his back. She looked down grasping her head in a small fit of pain. She shook her head clear before returning to the task at hand; the young woman below her carried a radiant glow her lips carried an unusual glow. Belle lowered herself inch by inch her lips sealed onto the young sleeping woman a feeling began burning like a furnace in her chest as she continued for a few extra seconds. Her eyes fluttered open to meet the young woman’s violet eyes; her eyes shined like amethyst seemed calmed as Belle pulled back.  
“Did it work?” Norman wondered waiting for a response; Belle at a loss for words said nothing.  
“I should say so” the young woman spoke in Belle’s place; Norman shook his head in approval.  
“See, no way a” he stopped once again turning to witness the two embraced once again; his cheeks burned a bright red as he side stepped the bed hurrying quickly over to the door “I can see you are busy” he waved blocking his eyes from peering at the two. “I will go see if we can find something to eat” he shouted through the crack of the door shutting it quickly.  
“Hold on a second” Belle shouted waving her free hand toward the door; the young woman had already snaked her hands around Belle’s waist pulling her closer.  
The castle echoed as Norman charged down the steps coming to a halt in the throne room. His eyes gazed up to the tapestry’s once again looking more to the last one closest to the throne. The image emblazoned on it depicted the young woman raising from her bed with a man standing next to her. Norman gave a sigh as he walked toward the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the grammer and spelling errors I am still only able to use my phone to type out my stories

The castle as a whole fell silent with only grunts from Belle as she tried to free herself. Breaking free from Aurora's grasp she tumbled forward falling to the cold marble. "Are you alright" Aurora shouted in fear the sounds of her voice echoed along the passages and into the many rooms. Picking herself up from the cold floor she waved to signal that she was okay.

"It hurts a little but I think I can manage" she rose to her feet dusting the long shirt she had been wearing off. A smile stretched ear to ear as she boasted "A small fall like that is nothing" her chest puffed out ward to signify her manliness. Aurora sat on the bed weaving her fingers together as she giggled.

"Just like a brave knight" she wheezed hiding her face with her cupped hands. Belle felt a sudden rush of warmth fill the tip of her nose. "I think you would have made a very dashing Knight" she lowered her hands placing them on the edge of the bed she launched herself forward diving into Belle's arms. 

"What do you mean would have" Belle retorted as she spun around the room barely clinging onto Aurora's arms. Coming to a stop the young woman danced away toward the balcony. Belle's pride jumped at her chest whispering different thoughts into her mind.

"I suppose you did make it up the tower and you did wake up fair maiden" Aurora wore a devious grin as she fled to the balcony. "But a real Knight would have fled the tower with his princess in tow" her words flew like daggers into the wooden target that made up Belle's honor. The young woman walked sternly to the door offering her hand to Aurora who sat along the balcony ledge.

"Then let's be off" she stood legs spread arm poised offering the young maiden an escape. 

"No I suppose I shouldn't impose upon an" she took a breath turning to look at Belle the young woman stood with the large dress shirt flapping between her legs. "An unseasoned Knight" her face remained stoic betraying the building laughter growing in her lungs. Belle gave a look of annoyance before she took off slamming the door to the room behind her. After a few minuets Aurora let loose with her building laughter her hands grasping at her sides as she rolled along the ground. "I think I might have over done it" she cackled as she lifted her self up her eyes filled with water as she looked out at the world around the canopy of trees shimmered in the setting sun as well as the lake reflect the light upward the still water glowing against the growing night. 

The castle door let out a groan as it opened Belle stomped her way out onto the bridge. She came to a halt in front of a large cauldron set atop a blaze with its contents a mystery but a heavenly scent wafted from it non the less. She spotted her target as it wadded through different fruits and other odd looking odds and ends. “Norman!” she shouted causing the man to toss the platter of foreign looking plants into the air the plate dented as it came back down on to the stone. “I need you to teach me how to be a Knight” Belle stood stern as he slowly turned giving her a look of confusion and general dislike of the Idea.

 “What brought that on” Norman grunted collecting the plate and its contents from the floor running his thumb along the bent gold slowly bending it into place. Belle’s gaze shot upward running over the events until she stamped her foot along the ground once again. Norman sighed as he pulled the sword off his waist “catch” he spoke aloud tossing the holstered blade into her arms. Stumbling backwards she quickly regained her footing the blade however seemed to heavy as she needed both hands to hold. Turning his back to her Norman disappeared into the tent. After a few minuets past he emerged from the tent with a bow in one hand and a quiver in the other. "Try this on instead and this as well" Norman nodded downward to a smaller suit of clothes that dangled across his arm. Belle gave a nod of approval dropping the sword onto the stone bridge. Norman gave a look of dismay as she walked into the tent leaning down he picked up the blade with one hand placing it back on his belt his attention was soon stolen back by the bubbling cauldron.

"Why am I doing this"Belle whispered as she tightened the belt flipping the shirt over her head. Looking into the mirror she felt amazed at how much of a rogue from her novels. Looking in the reflection of the over sized shield that hung on the tents support. She quickly grasped for the bow giving a short giggle as she tried different poses and stances. She struggled however when it came to pulling the drawstring back trying with all her strength the wire seemed to give no headway. "There is something wrong with this bow" Belle stormed out of the tent in anger pushing the bow into Norman's chest. 

"There isn't anything wrong its just wound tight" he sighed dunking the ladle into the pot his free hand steady the bow out in front of him with the other effortlessly pulling the string back. "Wait, why do you need a bow" he waved her hands away before returning to the soup that turned a myriad of colors while he stir. "Does it have something to do with her" his question hit the nail on the head and sparked a renewed dedication in Belle's mind. 

"Yes, I mean no" she stuttered in response her mind flailing trying desperately to find a suitable reason. Norman gave a sly smirk hidden behind his arm as he understood what Aurora had been planning.

"Alright dinners ready, I'm going to run something up to the fair maiden you eat and when I get back we will run through the basics" Norman gave a slight smile as he turned to the castle gates leaving Belle to work out her own thoughts in silence.


End file.
